Century Crossed Lovers
by Luna-GrrrBack023
Summary: 1692: A chance meeting at a ball leads to an unlikely romance that is cut short by tragedy. Hundreds of years later two meet in an embarrassing situation. Afterwards they just can't seem to get away from each other. Why do they both seem so familiar? R&R!
1. Encounters Three

Century Crossed Lovers

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. Things might slow down a bit, school's starting again soon. But I'll keep up best I can, that's what weekends are for!**

Chapter One: Encounters Three

_First Encounter_

"Oh, begging your pardon sir. I did not see you."

"It's fine miss. Don't trouble yourself," said the uniformed man Victoria Winters had carelessly bumped into. She curtsied and apologized once more before departing, still mildly embarrassed.

_Second Encounter_

Commodore James Norrington scanned the room, frustration mounting. He had been at this party for nearly an hour and had not been able to find the host, Sir Paul McKinnon, anywhere. From behind him he heard "...Paul..." exclaimed in a woman's cheerful laugh. In the back of his mind he thought of how different this laugh was from Elizabeth's when she was in public. It was light and carefree and had absolutely no sense of decorum. And it was an honest laugh, not a polite one. He turned to see Sir Paul McKinnon laughing with the woman who he had, literally, bumped into earlier. He approached as the laughing subsided.

"Ah, Commodore Norrington. How nice of you to come," Sir McKinnon said jovially, shaking his hand.

"Well I wouldn't miss your annual ball for a bit of paperwork. I'm sure you know what that's like," James said.

Paul nodded. "That I do lad. Have a bit of it to take care of myself. Next shipment to England's going to be a big one, height of the season, after all." Sir Paul McKinnon was one of the wealthiest sugar plantation owners in Jamaica. "Have you met Miss Winters, Commodore?" he asked, motioning to the woman standing next to him.

She smiled. "Yes, I er bumped into him earlier. Pleased to make your acquaintance Commodore," Victoria said, extending a hand.

"The pleasure is mine," James replied, shaking her hand.

"I've known Victoria here since she was a wee child, friends of her uncle back in Kent," McKinnon continued. "She was very surprised to see me of all people when she arrived in Port Royal."

"Yes, but it was quite a pleasant surprise Paul, you've been of such help to me."

"You're from Kent, Miss Winters?" James asked with interest. "I've cousins in Kent; do you know of a Lord Richard Channing? Or his wife Amelia and son Philip?"

"Philip...didn't he marry a wealthy young woman from Sussex three summers ago? Catherine or Caroline or something like that?"

James smiled. "Yes, I think her name was Charlotte. Were you there?"

"Oh yes. It was a lovely wedding. They're a perfect couple."

Sir McKinnon smiled to himself. They got on perfectly. He was just about to leave when his wife Ruth came over.

"There you are Victoria. There's a Laure Delacroix here from France who you must meet," she said excitedly, taking her hand and leading her away.

"It was nice meeting you Commodore," she said, before disappearing into the crowd.

_Third Encounter_

Victoria walked as quickly as was polite across the ballroom and deposited herself next to a pillar half obscured by a large potted plant on the other side of the refreshment table. She poured herself some punch and slowly sipped it, peering out from behind the plant almost fearfully.

"Why are you hiding Miss Winters?" Commodore Norrington whispered in her ear.

"Aaah! I...I don't know what you're talking about," she said, feigning innocence.

"Oh come now I saw you all but run through the door and dart behind the first pillar you saw. What's the matter?"

Victoria sighed. "Alright, yes I am hiding. Forgive me for my choice of words when I say Gregory Jefferson is the most vile, insufferable man I've ever had the misfortune to meet. He's been trying to get me to dance with him all evening and he has asked the band to play my two favorite dances next just so I cannot say no to him this time. I have no other partner. I always find myself up to here in men like him."

"And why is that? Why are you always surrounded by 'men like him'?"

Victoria gave James a disbelieving look. "You don't know? Oh James, I am a scandal in this town. I have my own household but no father, brother, husband or suitable male of any sort living with me. I do as I please and apparently have no sense of propriety as I've just called you by your first name. Sorry about that," she finished.

Commodore Norrington smiled. She was indeed very different from Elizabeth, but he found it charming. "You don't seem that scandalous to me, just more honest and open than most people."

"Oh but that's what people don't like. And it attracts annoying bachelors who have no chance at marrying me, father or not. But to them I am just a silly woman who knows nothing but how to curl her hair. Oh, I am sick of it! And this dance is almost over. Excuse me James, I must find a bigger plant," she said, scanning the room for both Gregory Jefferson and large plants that would camouflage a pink dress.

James Norrington caught her arm as she turned to leave.

"What? They're playing the last notes now," she said, obviously in a hurry.

"Gregory Jefferson cannot dance with you if you already have a partner," he said with a smile.

Victoria's face brightened. "Yes, I know that...oh! I'd love to, thank you."

Neither had another partner for the rest of the night and Gregory Jefferson was very disappointed that he did not have a white wig of his own. After Sir Paul McKinnon's ball Commodore James Norrington found himself thinking of Elizabeth less and less and Victoria Winters, scandal of Port Royal found herself not caring what people said about her.


	2. Birthday Celebration?

Century Crossed Lovers

Chapter Two: Birthday Celebration?

_The Invitation_

'Mr. James Norrington,

You are cordially invited to Ms. Victoria Winters' birthday celebration on the night of 6 April at half past seven. I hope you can attend.

Victoria'

James smiled as he read the short invitation. Of course he would attend. He scrawled a quick reply and handed it to the messenger who was waiting.

_April 6_

When he was let into an empty foyer on the evening of the party he was sure there was some mistake. But Victoria greeted him like there was none.

"Excuse me, Miss Winters, but am I just early or have I made some mistake?"

Victoria smiled to herself. "I'm so sorry James but I haven't been entirely honest with you. I wrote a different time on your invitation so I could have to you myself for a while. Would you do me the honor of having a late supper with me? That is, if I haven't offended you with my dishonesty and feminine wiles."

James could do nothing but gape. "Wha...you...that was very dishonest of you Miss Winters. I know a certain pirate who you would get along famously with."

"Yes, but I want you." Victoria had no shame.

James blushed. "Er, yes, it would be my pleasure to dine with you."

"Splendid."

_Supper_

The short and late supper passed almost in silence, though there was a brief incident under the table involving wandering feet.

As the servants cleared away the last of the dishes, Victoria leaned forward.

"James, there is something else I must tell you."

"And what is that Miss Victoria?" He had settled on this alternative at her insistence.

"I have been a little more dishonest with you than I have let on. There is no one else coming. Just you."

"Well, it's a good thing that I like you isn't it?" He smiled at his little jest.

"Yes, it's very good. Shall we go into the parlor for some tea now?"

"You're still trying to be a gracious hostess after being brazenly up front with me and inviting me here under false pretenses?" James said this with an air of disbelief but he was honestly quite intrigued. He'd never met nor heard of a woman quite like Victoria. And despite his lack of experience in this field she seemed just as equally intrigued.

"Of course."

_Tea in the Parlor_

If one thing could be said of Victoria it was that she made excellent tea, or rather, her servants made excellent tea. James and Victoria sat quietly in her parlor, sipping tea out of delicate china cups.

"I have brought you a present Miss Victoria," James said after a while.

"Oh? Thank you so much James. It's too kind of you, especially since no one else is here."

"Well, I didn't know that before I came, but even knowing that, I would have gotten you something."

"That's sweet of you."

He took out a small pouch and removed a small object from said pouch. A necklace. Victoria obligingly turned so he could place it around her neck. She studied the heavy gold pendant.

"It's beautiful. A gold doubloon? First of its mint if I'm not mistaken, am I correct?"

"Yes. I figured you were not the type of silly girl who would only appreciate something delicate and covered in jewels. Not only is it a doubloon but it's pirate treasure. Captured it myself, not to boast."

"It's really beautiful. And you're right; I'm not a silly girl. I'd appreciate anything you gave me."

There were so many fervent looks being exchanged that James was afraid the drapery would catch fire. Victoria leaned very close to him and whispered in his ear.

"It's not really my birthday James," she breathed.

He kissed her. It was nothing special, just a kiss. James drew away from her just as quickly as he had kissed her.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Did I offend you?" He almost smiled.

"No. Do it again."


	3. Tragedy

Century Crossed Lovers

**A/N: Warning, character death. I started crying as I wrote this. I feel so bad for these characters, but don't worry, that's the whole point of the story. Just read the summary.**

Chapter Three: Tragedy

_An Expectant Morning_

James Norrington looked up from his report for the umpteenth time. It was very early in the morning and he wanted to get all his paperwork done by the time the HMS Dauntless reached Port Royal. Today marked the one month anniversary of his marriage to Victoria and he missed her so much already. He had been sent out a week ago, after insisting to the Governor that he have three relatively unoccupied weeks with his bride. Sunlight was just beginning to creep over the horizon and Port Royal was no where in sight. This did not bother Commodore Norrington. The latest reading of their position from the stars had been accurate; Port Royal was only a few hours away.

Victoria was just as excited for the day. It was her anniversary and she was getting the best present she could have asked for: her husband was returning home from his voyage. She hoped he would be just as excited with what she had to tell him. They'd been married a month and she was long overdue for her…she was with child. She'd seen Doctor Safford and he agreed; she couldn't wait to tell James. She bustled around the house, shooing servants away from their tasks in order to occupy herself. Victoria was not the sort of woman who could wait patiently all day reading in the library or embroidering cushions.

_Tragedy_

"Callie come _here_!" Victoria shouted as she chased the little dog through the upstairs rooms of the big house.

Callie, or Calypso as James had called her, sailor's superstition or something, was the adorable little lapdog Elizabeth had gifted to them on their wedding, and she was as spirited as her namesake.

"Callie, you have to have a bath. I want you looking all pretty when Daddy gets home," she said, reaching for the dog which ran out of her grasp. Callie gave a playful yip and ran from the room.

"Gotcha!" Victoria said triumphantly as she scooped up Callie, who had skidded on the tiling of the bathroom.

There was a rumble and the house shook. Callie jumped from Victoria's arms and ran from the room. Victoria heard her excited yipping as she ran down the stairs just before a second shake hit. Bottles fell from shelves as Victoria ran from the room towards the stairs her puppy had just disappeared down. The rumbling got worse and the ground seemed to quake, growing worse each time. Victoria was halfway down the stairs when another hit, much bigger than any before, and cracked the marble under her feet. She screamed as she fell and everything went black.

_-/-/-_

Victoria awoke uncertain of where she was. She felt the pains first and the absence of pains second. She moved her hand to her forehead and it came away smeared with blood.

"You should not move Miss Victoria," said a voice, gently taking her hand and laying it back at her side.

Victoria looked up into the worried eyes of her head servant and dear friend Bruce, who had come with her from England many years ago. He had been a father to her, her own having been claimed by war when she was quite young.

"What happened Bruce?" she asked faintly as he dabbed at her forehead with a moist cloth.

"There was an earthquake," he said softly. "Much of the city is damaged. Many parts have sunken into the bay. You were on the stairs when the worst of it hit and the stairs collapsed."

"I can't feel my legs."

"You're...they're...you're buried in rubble Miss Victoria. We've almost got you out and then we'll take you to Doctor Safford. He'll fix you right up."

"What about James, is he okay?"

Victoria could see on Bruce's face that he had been waiting for her to ask this question.

"What happened?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing that I know of Miss, not to worry. The Dauntless hasn't returned yet is all. They were probably safer out at sea anyway. But I've sent someone down to...what remains of the harbor to wait."

Victoria smiled weakly. "Thank you." She let her eyelids droop.

"No! No, Miss, you mustn't fall asleep," Bruce said.

"Just for a few minutes...I'm so tired."

"No, you must stay awake until we get to the doctor's."

"But..."

"You must stay awake. You wouldn't want to miss your James would you?"

"No, you're right. I wouldn't," she said. Another thought crossed her mind. "Is Callie alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. Mary's got her safe out of the way."

"Good."

The time it took to remove the rubble dragged on and on in Victoria's mind. Everything she could feel hurt, but what she couldn't worried her more than the pain. Her breathing was shallow and her voice faint but she stayed awake. When the last of the debris was cleared away and she was carefully lifted onto a cloth stretcher Bruce handed her Callie, who was trembling and whining to get to her mistress.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Callie. Mummy's here now and Daddy'll be home soon. It's alright, everything's alright."

_-/-/-_

The stretcher bearers laid the stretcher on top of the bed Doctor Safford had made ready and returned to continue clearing the debris. Bruce stayed by her side. Doctor Safford gave him a disapproving look and spoke to Victoria, who still held Callie tightly.

"Mrs. Norrington, I will need to cut your dress to get it off you. I'm afraid that your injuries would be aggravated even more were you to stand up and undress," he said officially.

"I don't mind Doctor Safford, I trust you. Bruce, will you hold Callie?"

She handed over her dog who whined a bit but went willingly all the same.

"If you could please leave the room until Mrs. Norrington is decent again," Safford said to Bruce.

"I've taken care of her since she was a babe, I'll not leave now."

Doctor Safford was taken aback by this kind of treatment but Victoria silenced him.

"No, it's alright Doctor, I want Bruce to stay. I haven't anyone else at the moment and surely if my husband was here you wouldn't dismiss him?"

"No, of course not but—."

"Bruce is like my father. He can stay." That was that.

Doctor Safford got to work without another word, though with many sidelong glances that said exactly how he felt about the situation. Although in his defense he was twice her age and married so he didn't pose a real threat.

_-/-/-_

A while later the man Bruce had sent down to the docks came in, gasping for air and motioning towards the harbor. The HMS Dauntless was in clear view.

"What's happening?" Victoria asked feebly. Her condition was not getting any better and Doctor Safford didn't have the heart to tell her it was only getting worse.

"The Dauntless is in the harbor. As far as I can tell they're lowering longboats now," said the youth who had come running.

"James," Victoria murmured quietly. Callie whined.

"Good work Davies. Get back down to the beach and find a horse for the Commodore if you can."

Davies nodded and ran back out.

Victoria let go of something she had been holding onto since she woke from her fall. James was home, he was coming here. Though Safford had said nothing to her she did not think she could hold on for much longer. Bruce sensed the change in her and handed her Callie to keep her attention. Then he drew the doctor aside.

"You haven't said a word as to her condition Doctor. How is she, will she live?" he whispered.

"We cannot hope for much. She has many broken bones and very bad internal bleeding. The wound on her forehead is not helping any and her spine may be damaged. She has said many times she cannot feel her legs. I can't check her spine for sure unless I turn her over but I don't want to risk aggravating her injuries and further. I am sorry, there's not much I can do. It's up to her but I don't think she'll hang on much longer. I'm glad the Dauntless is in the bay."

Bruce nodded and returned to Victoria's side to await the return of Commodore Norrington.

_-/-/-_

Near an hour later Callie lifted her head from where she lay on her mistress's breast. She perked her little ears. Yes, the sound of hoof beats pounding up the road. She jumped up and ran to the door, barking excitedly. All this commotion roused Victoria, who had been resting, resting but not asleep.

"Mmm, Callie be quiet," she said sleepily but then she heard the hoof beats too and struggled to sit up.

"No, you must stay down. He will be here in a minute," Bruce said, gently restraining her. It was not hard to do.

"Do get Callie out of the way. I don't want her getting trod on, little thing."

"Yes of course."

Bruce had no sooner lifted a protesting Calypso from in front of the door than it was thrust open admitting a very disheveled, very worried James Norrington. He crossed the room in three strides and knelt beside the bed.

"James...so glad to see you..." Victoria murmured. Her breathing was labored and her words came slowly.

"Victoria, I'm sorry I did not come sooner," he said.

"...not your fault...here now...that's what matters..."

She shifted so she could see him better. He had a pained expression on his face; she had tears in her eyes. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You'll be fine. Doctor Safford knows what he's doing. He'll fix you right up."

"Don't...I know there's nothing can be done...been here for hours...I know...body's broken..."

James looked to Doctor Safford who only shook his head. He looked back at Victoria, blinking back tears.

"No, no you can't die. It's only been a month. It's not fair."

"I know...so sorry...love you...so much...kiss...me..."

He did.

"I love you so much Victoria."

"I know, I love you too. Be strong for me James...always be with you...love...y...ou..."

James kissed her one last time before her eyelids fluttered closed. Her hand went limp in his. His Victoria, his beloved, was gone.

_-/-/-_

She was buried in the cemetery that afternoon so the work could continue. James held Calypso and stared at the coffin as it was lowered, not hearing a word anyone said to him. Not even Elizabeth could get a response out of him. He wandered around as a ghost the rest of the day, holding the little dog and helping where he could but mostly standing amongst the ruins of their house.

Having no where else to stay he rowed back out to the Dauntless that evening with Calypso sniffing around the longboat and running energetically over the huge decks of the massive ship. James sat in his cabin, alone, and finally let the loss wash over him. Being rejected by Elizabeth was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. One month, they'd had one month and she'd been snatched away from him. To make it worse he had found her diary amongst the rubble, she had found she was with child a few days before the quake and she had been going to tell him upon his return. But none of that mattered now. Nothing mattered anymore.

The sky darkened, the waves slammed against the ship and the rain came pouring down. And all alone in his cabin on the Dauntless James Norrington removed his sword from its sheath.

_-/-/-_

Elizabeth Turner stood, holding the whimpering Callie, in the dismal grey cemetery, staring at the two fresh graves and wondering at the cruelness of the world.

_The End_


	4. Beginning Again

Century Crossed Lovers

**A/N: Thought I'd wait a day and leave you hanging, sorry. **

Chapter Four: Beginning Again

_Awkward Meeting_

Tori blinked. She had been looking at one photograph for the longest time and she had almost dozed off. She shook herself awake and studied it again. It was her favorite piece but she couldn't remember what it was about.

"I know what you mean," said a voice next to her.

She turned to look at the speaker, a tall, handsome man in an expensive suit, who was looking at her piece with an entirely different expression.

"Can you believe there's a whole exhibit of this rubbish? I mean, it's just lowlifes you see in the gutters every day," he said pompously.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Tori said quietly.

He turned to face her.

"Hi, James Norrington. Nice to meet you."

"Victoria Winters, same here. So if you don't enjoy the exhibit why're you here?"

"Oh. Yes. I own this building, among many others, and this gallery is leased to a friend of a friend. He said it was a wonderful show. Uplifting is the word he used. I personally don't know what he was talking about."

"This is my favorite piece."

"Huh. What brings you here then?"

She looked him straight in the eyes as she responded. "I'm the artist."

Some of the color drained from his face. "Oh. I didn't know. Sorry."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Good evening," she said walking away.

_-/-/-_

Tori stood talking with Gavin, the curator, and her friend Elizabeth at the close of the evening. She hadn't seen the rude man leave yet though she hadn't been paying that much attention.

"What? I'm sorry Liz, didn't catch that."

"I said 'who was the bloke looking at your favorite piece for such a long time'. I saw you talk with him a minute, do you know him?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not really. Just spoke to me is all. Didn't know who I was."

Gavin walked over to the intercom and pushed the button. "The gallery will be closing in ten minutes. If you have any prints you wish to purchase or have autographed please take care of that now. The artist would like to thank you all for coming. Have a good night."

"Thanks Gav, it's getting late."

"Yeah, but looks like you've a bit of a line forming at the table. I'll take care of the prints shall I? Here's a pen," Gavin said, heading towards the register.

The last viewers had their prints purchased and signed by the artist. Victoria loved what she did and she loved her audience even more. Though you did get one or two like James Norrington every now and then. Speak of the devil...

"I'm so terribly sorry about what I said to you earlier," said James Norrington as he set his print on the table to be autographed. He was the last person in line and he wanted to talk to her.

Tori signed the print, of her favorite piece she noted, a little more vigorously than usual. "Well I know you meant it. I'm sure you would have said the same thing had I been a friend in confidence of the same opinion as you. Why did you stay?"

"As a way of showing my true regrets at what I said. I looked at every one of your photographs. I have a different view of them now, and I see why this one's your favorite," he said.

"I'm glad."

"Yes, well don't let me keep you here. Good evening," James said, pocketing his print and striding out into the cool London night.

Liz walked over to the empty autograph table where a stunned Victoria sat watching the door.

"Sure you don't know him from somewhere?" she asked.

"Yes, definitely. But there's just something about him, I don't know what it is."

"He's a rich, pompous git, pay him no mind Tori. You've got talent, whatever anyone says."

"Thanks Liz."

"Yup, anytime. Gotta be going now though. Later!"


	5. We Meet Again

Century Crossed Lovers

Chapter Five: We Meet Again

_Coffee_

Victoria yawned as she climbed the stairs leading up from the underground. She would really have preferred not to work today but photography, even the odd commission from a wealthy patron, did not foot all her bills. She pulled her coat tighter and jammed her hands into her pockets. Even the famous London rain would be better than this frigid weather.

She elbowed open the door to the London Bridge Coffeehouse and relished in the warmth and the smells of brewing coffee and baking scones. The London Bridge Coffeehouse boasted the best coffee in London but so did a dozen other places. In all fairness Victoria did believe this place had the best. She'd worked there so long she was now the manager and while it wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, it did pay well and it was much better than flipping burgers at McDonalds.

"Morning Tori," came the cheerful voice of Georgiana from behind the counter.

"Morning Georgie," Victoria said, trying to warm her hands. She really needed to get some decent mittens.

Victoria hung her coat and dropped her bag on the chair in her office. She yawned again and shoved her hands back in her pockets. She really shouldn't have stayed out so late but Gavin was such good company and she wasn't one to back out of a good time. She was about to sit down and go over the figures from last night's turn out when she noticed the unusual quiet. She stuck her head out the door. The morning shift was usually quite chipper but she didn't hear anything this morning.

"Georgie?" she called down the hall. "Where is everyone?"

"Emma's got a cold, Jeff's out of town and Julie's grandma died. I'm the only one who showed up," Georgie called back.

Victoria sighed. No one but Georgiana until eleven. Great. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, found an extra apron in the store room and joined Georgie behind the counter. The girl was amazing. She'd gotten everything up and running already.

"Georgie, have I given you a raise lately? Because this definitely qualifies you for one," she said, inspecting the three different kinds of muffins, two different kinds of scones and the batch of biscotti that were already cooling on the counter.

Georgie came out of the kitchen carrying a fourth tray of muffins and a third tray of scones. "It's no trouble, I love getting here early and opening up," she said grinning and setting the trays out to cool.

"Well, if you like I'll man the register till someone gets here at eleven. I think we can manage."

"Oh, we certainly can," she said, hopping over the counter and flipping the sign to 'Open' just as the clock struck eight. "First wave should be coming in any minute. People sure love their coffee."

Victoria nodded and got to the register just as the door opened admitting the first customer of the day.

She went through the motions of the cash register automatically and was about to go to the kitchen and put in more muffins when Georgie came out with two more trays.

"How do you do that?"

"It's like this every morning. I don't know if it's true about the coffee but I'd say we do have the best muffins."

Victoria took a bite of a blueberry. They were delicious, Georgie was right about that.

"You look really tired Tori, you want something?"

"Wha? Oh, yes please."

"The usual?"

"Yep, double with a shot of hazelnut."

"Coming right up"

The bell over the door rung.

"Well, look who it is. The starving artist."

Victoria's head whipped around and she stared James Norrington in the face.

"I..uh..how may I help you sir?" she said, resorting back to autopilot.

"Good morning James!" came Georgie's cheerful voice from behind her. "The usual?"

"Indeed, and one of your delicious muffins."

She beamed and bustled around getting his coffee.

"So, you come in here often I take it?" Victoria said conversationally.

"Yes, every morning in fact. Though I've never seen you before."

"Well I'm the manager, so I'm usually sleeping in my office at this time of morning."

"Ah."

"Here you go James, got your muffin?" Georgie said, handing a steaming cup over the counter to him. She also handed Victoria her mug of coffee.

"Thanks Georgie. What's the usual Mr. Norrington?"

"Double with a shot of hazelnut. And a blueberry muffin." He handed her the money.

"Right. Here's your change."

"Nice seeing you again." He left the shop.

"Oh my God," Victoria said under her breath.

"You know James?" Georgie asked.

"I met him last night at my show. He trashed my work before he knew who I was. I haven't entirely forgiven him but he did try to apologize, and he bought a print. How do you know him?"

"I dated him a while back. He's a great shag."

"Georgie!"

"Sorry."

"What happened?"

"Oh you know, just didn't work out."

"But that's weird about you two and the coffees. Sure you don't know him from somewhere else?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure."

_Shoes_

Victoria walked as fast as she could to Elizabeth's flat. It was freezing again and she wanted to get out of her heels, they were killing her feet. She entered the apartment building, ran across the foyer and knocked loudly on the landlord's door. She was meet by a series of sneezes and coughs that eventually presented Elizabeth, who also had a bad cold.

"Come on in," she said hoarsely.

"If you're feeling poorly I can come back some other time," Victoria volunteered.

"No. I'd prefer it if you were here to take care of me," she teased.

"Ha."

"You don't have to of course."

"Oh, I don't mind. What else should I do today? It's freezing out and my feet are killing me. I don't want to go home now I'm here."

"I'm glad of your company but I warn you, I'm contagious," Elizabeth said, coughing again.

"I'm getting something already, don't bother."

"Well, looks like I can't dissuade you. Want some chicken soup?"

Victoria grinned.

The two women spent the afternoon watching old movies and laughing about anything and everything, but it might have been the cold medicine. As the credits of Casablanca began to roll Elizabeth groaned.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"I'm supposed to do some dumb survey today. Go around to each apartment and have them answer some questions. I've forgotten until now and I'm too sick to do it."

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Oh sure, it's no trouble. How many floors are there?"

"Nine."

"Doesn't sound too bad. You got the survey? I'll go now."

Victoria slid on the damned heels and looked over the questions on the survey. Your basic stuff that only the building owner would want answers too.

"See ya in a bit," she said, leaving the apartment. She groaned as her feet adjusted to the horror that was wearing these shoes again. Oh well, at least there was an elevator.

Two cat ladies, a creepy guy who lived with his mother and a mess of other characters later Victoria was climbing the stairs to the posh penthouse on the top floor. Why it didn't have elevator access was beyond her. She paused outside the door and slipped off her shoes, enjoying the feel of the expensive carpet between her sore toes. Ah well, last one. Victoria knocked on the door of the penthouse and tried to slip her shoes back on, which proved more difficult than she had thought. As the door knob turned she heard an ominous snap and fell face first into the rapidly receding door. She sprawled across the owner of said door and blushed as her face met downy bathrobe. It was a good thing Victoria wasn't thinking _'This couldn't possibly get any worse'_ because she would have been sadly disappointed. She looked up into the surprised yet amused face of James Norrington, who had caught her mid-sprawl.

"Are you following me, Victoria?" he asked, a smile playing around his lips.

"Er, no. At least I don't think I am. My friend, your landlady is sick and I'm doing this survey for her."

"I don't have a landlady. I own this penthouse."

"Oh. Well, would you like to answer these questions anyway? I wouldn't want to have interrupted your afternoon for nothing," she said, trying not to fall over as he helped her up. Victoria kicked off the shoes before she fell again.

"No, but I'd like it if you had a cup of tea with me."

"Uh, sure. As long as you don't mind my lack of shoes. I'm afraid I'd be sprawling all over the place."

"It's no bother," he said, turning and entering his luxurious penthouse. Victoria followed in a daze. Why was she here? She was supposed to hate him for bad mouthing her work. Ah!

"So I'd like to apologize for what I said the other night. After looking at the rest of your work I've changed my mind. It is all rather good." He was walking through a labyrinth of rooms and Victoria was following subconsciously. Her eyes were taking in all the paintings he had. They were beautiful.

"Did you paint all oh my God I'm so sorry," she said suddenly, averting her gaze. "I thought you were taking me to the kitchen to have some tea."

"Yes, well I thought I'd better change out of this bathrobe since I had company. If you'd prefer I kept it on I can certainly accommodate that."

"No, it's fine. I just...never mind, I'll wait outside."

Wow, this was getting to be the most awkward experience of her entire life.

"All done, the kitchen's this way."

Victoria sat quietly at the island in his spotless kitchen as James readied the tea. The view from up here was beautiful even if it was all city.

"In answer to your question, no I don't. My sister does."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The paintings, my sister Jane does them. Do you want anything in your tea?"

"Milk please."

He set the mug in front of her.

"Thanks."

They drank their tea in silence.

"I'm really sorry about all this," Victoria apologized.

"It's fine, really."

"But I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Unless you really want to. You're very pretty when you blush." Victoria blushed more.

There was more silence. Victoria set her empty mug down on the counter and stood up.

"Well, I should be going. Thank you for the tea." She turned to leave.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, rising and walking over to her.

Victoria blushed. She wanted to hate him, she really, really did but she just couldn't anymore. He was so charming and he had looked at every single piece she did to make up for his rudeness.

She smiled. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Great. I'll drop by the coffeehouse tomorrow. You don't have to stay there all day do you?"

"No, I don't."

"I'll see you then." He took her hand and kissed it. Victoria was floating all the way back down to the Turner's flat.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I broke my shoe," Victoria replied, grinning.


End file.
